


Caught

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, someone has an unhealthy obsession with a specific body part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: “Oh, purlease. You were sooo checking me out back there.” He jerks this thumb in the general direction of the Stargate.“No, I didn’t.” She did not ogle him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Caught

Another Beta Site, another launch party, same mambo-jumbo.

As the head of Homeworld Command, General Jack O’Neill was accorded the honor of delivering an address to inaugurate the new outpost. Not a man of ceremonial decorum, he opted out of his dress uniform and donned his green BDU, much to the dismay of his adjutant. After checking in with several military officers, Jack heads over to SG-1.

“That was an uplifting speech, General,” Colonel Mitchell greets him.

“Laid it a bit thick on the accomplishments of the construction crew,” Daniel remarks as he picks a piece of imaginary lint from his sleeve.

“Yeah, you know me and humility,” Jack understates.

“Indeed.”

Jack ignores the quips from his former teammates and aims his attention to the person he wanted to talk to since they assembled in the gate room. “Um… Carter, you wanted to talk to me about some modifications to the hyper-drive?”

“I did?” The question surprises Sam. She has no recollection of making such a request.

“You did.” His eyes implore her to follow his lead. “Before we stepped through the gate.”

“Oh, yes… you’re right, sir.” Sam plays along, albeit clueless. “The alternative cooling system… and its efficiency gradient.”

“Exactly.” He gives a dismissive wave to the rest of SG-1. “If you excuse us for a moment.”

Jack steers her behind one of the nearest X-302 fighters in the hangar and scans his immediate surroundings. Nobody pays them any attention. Perfect, since his next words are only meant for her ears. “What was this all about in the gate room?”

Confused, Sam racks her brain to decipher his strange behavior but comes up empty. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He pauses for dramatic effect before his lips curve upward. Gleeful, his gaze skims over her frowning face before they settle on her eyes. His casual voice betrays his amusement. “Oh, purlease. You were sooo checking me out back there.” He jerks this thumb in the general direction of the Stargate.

“No, I didn’t.” She did not ogle him.

He raises an eyebrow and buries his hands deep in his pockets.

Maybe – only maybe -, she glimpsed for a split second. “What makes you think so?” Sam retorts, chin jutted forward in defiance. Nope, she won’t admit her indecency.

“Really? That’s how you want to play?” Jack stares her down.

A blush threatens to crawl over Sam’s chest and neck, but she represses it by sheer will. Damn him, he knows her too well. Once, in a quiet moment, she mentioned that this specific body part - whether covered by BDU, dress blues, flight suit, sweatpants, denim, boxers, or in all his glorious nakedness - fuels her fantasies whenever she craves physical contact but he’s out of reach.

He never stopped teasing her about it.

However, her favorite image stands right in front of her, Jack clad in BDU pants. Since their first mission, she liked how they hugged him just right and highlighted his amazing shape. How the material tightened over the globes when he crawled through the dirt. How they stuck like a second skin to him after a downpour. Or how his tush tempted her when he took the lead during their patrol through underbrush. More than once, she yearned to touch and caress him without restraint. The strict boundaries within their military relationship increased the painful desire. In short, she could never keep her eyes off him.

So, perhaps, she took an unobtrusive and appreciating glance.

Still, she won’t give him the satisfaction of having caught her despite her known obsession with his butt. To gain the upper hand, she launches a counterattack. “Yes, Jack, I admit I did. With pleaaaasuuuure,” she purrs. “And might I say you’re still looking damn fine.” Her eyes travel up his legs in slow motion until they arrive at his waistband. A smirk graces her features. “I missed the delicious sight.”

“Really?” Her blunt admission catches him off-guard since he expected her to play it coy and fumble her way through her stuttered denial. As usual.

“You’re surprised?” If she had a camera with her she would take a picture of his priceless facial expression, a mixture of being dumbfounded, intrigued and adorable. “I haven’t seen you in BDU in a long time, so I had to make sure they still do you justice.” Lowering her voice, she leans in and stresses, “And if there hadn’t been an audience, I would’ve patted your sweet behind. You know, the way you like it.” For good measure, she throws in a quick seductive wiggle of her eyebrows.

His jaw drops.

Sam can’t keep it together any longer and roars with laughter. Her whole body trembles. One hand flies to her mouth to muffle the resounding and revealing noises.

Jack’s brain hasn’t caught up yet, so he blurts, “I thought dress blues were your kink?”

After a series of subdued snorts, Sam composes herself. Arms crossed over her chest, she explains, “I don’t deny that they have their benefits.” She ducks her head to hide the pink flush that spreads over her cheeks. “But seeing you in this”, one hand motions to his pants, “is intimately familiar.” Struggling to find the right words, she splutters, “A connection between us. Sort of. Since the beginning. If that, you know, even makes sense to you.”

Unable to to convey her innermost thoughts, she just hopes he can make sense of her messy words. From underneath her lashes, she examines his face. The tension in her jaw increases when his thoughtful expression morphs into incredulity.

“Wait a minute!” He jabs his finger at her in accusation, almost touching her shoulder. “All those years in the field, you stared at my rear shamelessly?” His voice climbs toward the end of the sentence.

Sam relaxes. It figures that Jack would concentrate on this aspect of her jumbled explanation. A tiny smile tugs at her mouth as her challenging gaze locks with his. She lifts one shoulder in a half shrug.

Her confession massages his ego despite the fact that, back in the days, she should have kept her eyes on the enemy and not his derriere. A quick glance around them confirms they still have their privacy. With one step, he invades her personal space. His fingers hover near her hip. His breath tickles her ear while he whispers, “Sam, you weren’t the only one to fantasize about a gorgeous backside in the field.”

Sam takes in a sharp breath.

“Do you know how many times I imagined the coarse fabric crumpling underneath my fingers while I kneaded the firm muscles?”

Her butt cheeks contract at the rousing image.

“Sometimes I wished Daniel and Teal’c would get lost so I could drag you behind a tree and have my way with you.”

Her eyes flutter close.

His nose brushes against her hair. “I would run my tongue over your heated skin and dig my fingers into your flesh.”

Sam bites down on her bottom lip, trying to stifle a moan. Her hip sways into his touch.

“Tease you until you writhe against me.” His hot breath singes the fine hair at her neck while his thumb strokes her hipbone. “So needy and eager. Begging me to take you hard and fast.”

Sam whimpers. His proximity and the vivid image drive her crazy with desire. Every nerve-ending in her body is ablaze. Wetness pools between legs and causes her to shudder.

She clenches her fists and restrains herself from doing something totally inappropriate considering the location and the audience nearby.

His husky voice wraps further around her senses. “Since you’re a scientist, how about we experiment with different textures like cotton or silk when we get home? Hands-on and in-depth, of course.” He waits a beat to let the pun sink in. “And Sam,” he sighs her name in reverence. “My sweet behind isn’t the only thing straining against the material of my pants right now.”

A stunned gasp cuts through the air. Wide-eyed, Sam isn’t sure if she got him right or indulged in a dream. Before her brain comes up with anything coherent, Jack squeezes her waist and backs out, a triumphant, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He winks, ducks beneath the wing of the X-302 and leaves her behind, flustered and aroused. Sam blinks a few times and unclenched her fists. The last thirty minutes seem surreal since they’re usually discreet and professional. Her damp underpants, however, are evidence of the contrary.

She can’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no denying, my muse has an unhealthy obsession with Jack's backside.
> 
> Lucky you, Sam.


End file.
